


Unwinding pt. 2

by beautiful_blue



Series: The Bichie Works [2]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Humiliation, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, bichie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 11:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13569480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautiful_blue/pseuds/beautiful_blue
Summary: Bill and Richie attempt to enjoy their dom/sub lifestyle a little more without their friends realizing it's going on right in front of them. This is a piece for my friend :)





	Unwinding pt. 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadowhunter4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowhunter4/gifts).



> Warning: VERY NSFW sexual content. Read the tags, you have been warned!

Bill shifted a bit in his seat as he ate dinner with Richie, Stan, and Eddie. Stan had made a really amazing fish and garden salad dish, but even that wasn’t able to distract him from the fact he had a vibrating plug pressing into his prostate. Richie kept glancing at him amused every time he shifted in his seat. It seemed Eddie and Stan had no idea as they continued to talk about class together.

  
“I feel like I’m never going to learn how to do stitches properly… it’s so hard to do.” Eddie sighed as he thought about his new task at the hospital training.  
“Well, I guess you’ll just have to keep practicing. At least they’ve upgraded you from having you give needles to an orange.” Stan scoffed a bit.  
Bill shifted in his seat, not fully paying attention to what everyone else was talking about. Richie’s eyes remained on him, and the raven haired man was quite amused by what he was witnessing that evening.

  
“You ok, Bill? You look a little restless.” Richie asking, a glimmer of evil in his eyes.

  
“I’m f-fi-fine, just thinking about my homework. The fish is g-good Stan.” Bill smiled at him attempting to seem totally normal.  
Stan smiled back, “Thank you. I’ve been perfecting the recipe for a while now.” Everything else Stan said after that point was fazed out as Bill did his best not to come in his pants.

  
Harbouring a stiff erection beneath the table, Bill was surprised he wasn’t holding it up even a little. He didn’t know how he had lasted that long. He had been wearing the plug since just before they’d started dinner, and it was killing him.

  
Bill made it to the last bite of food and began eagerly collecting everyone’s finished plates before getting up and trying to hide his erection strategically. “Oh, you’re going to do the dishes? Thanks, Bill.” Richie smiled at him, a shit eating grin on his face.

  
Bill cast him an annoyed glance, as he headed to the kitchen with the plates. Now it would be longer before he could remove the plug. He turned on the water, and began scrubbing the first plate, his frustration making the cleaning go a little faster.

  
Richie entered the kitchen, “Need someone to dry?” He leaned in so only Bill could hear him, “We both know you’re about to wet yourself.”  
Bill bit his bottom lip and muttered, “May I take it out now?”

  
“You have to clean the fucking dishes first.” Richie reminded him, smacking his ass with one hand.

  
Bill groaned a little, and went back to his desperate scrubbing, shifting from one leg to the other in an attempt to subside the pressure building inside of him. Richie looked amused as Bill continued to scrub, passing him a dish or cutlery as they went. How Stan and Eddie never noticed something was off about him as beyond Bill’s comprehension.  
“Fuck…” Bull cursed under his breath as he finished the final dish, handing it to Richie.

  
“Go upstairs, get undressed, and kneel on the bed.” Richie instructed as he dried the dish.

  
Bill made a bee-line for the stairs, and Eddie didn’t seem to notice as he wiped down the table. Once inside his and Richie’s bedroom, Bill peeled all of his clothing off, and got onto the bed just as Richie came into the room behind him. Closing the door, Richie grinned at Bill. “Good effort tonight. Maybe next time you won’t come before I’m finished letting you warm my cock.” Richie looked him over as he got onto his hands and knees.

  
“Please, t-take it out.” Bill begged.

  
“Please what?” Richie asked darkly.

  
“Please M-Master Richie.” Bill looked back at him submissively.

  
Richie grinned, and grabbed hold of the plug, gently pulling it from Bill’s tortured body. Turning it off, Richie tossed it aside. Bill sighed with relief. “Thank y-you master… thank you.”

  
“Don’t thank me yet, you’re still not allowed to come. I want you to stay nice and hard while you fucking think about what you did.” Richie smacked his ass, leaving a red mark on Bill’s pale ass.

  
Bill jumped a bit, feeling the sting settle into his skin. “Yes, Master.” Bill responded.

  
Richie pulled his shirt from himself before he undid his pants, allowing them to fall to the floor. “Get on your knees on the floor, you’re going to give me one hell of an apology blowjob before I even consider letting you come.” Richie told him sitting on the edge of the bed.

  
Bill climbed down onto the floor quickly and knelt between Richie’s legs. His mouth eagerly wrapped around Richie’s hard cock, desperate to please. Richie watched as Bill began deep throating him as he had leaned to do better over time. “Good boy…” Richie praised as Bill held his throat open while he repeatedly impaled himself on Richie’s erection.

  
Running his fingers through Bill’s auburn hair, Richie watched him amused, “Our fearless leader, Big Bill is on his knees once again, doing what he fucking does best. I wonder if Stan or Eddie would like a blowjob, because you’re practically a fucking pro at them.” Richie mocked him.

  
Bill closed his eyes and let his tongue wiggle against the underside of Richie’s cock, causing a gasp to escape him. Richie gripped his hair, and tugged, “You little shit.” Richie grinned a little as he realized Bill was trying to make Richie make noise.

  
Going back to sucking normally, Bill bobbed his head repeatedly, hoping Richie would give up and just fuck him into climax. “So, pet. Do you think I can fuck you without you alerting the house mates what we’re doing?” Richie asked.

  
Bill nodded looking up at him, “You’re just saying that so I’ll put a dick in your ass.”

  
Shaking his head, Bill continued to suck Richie’s cock desperately. Richie grinned at him, “If you make one noise too loud while I’m fucking your ass, you don’t get to come.”  
Bill shivered a bit, he knew how cruel Richie could get. Richie tugged Bill’s hair, pulling him off his cock, “You gonna do a fucking good job of being silent, pet?” Richie asked.

  
Bill nodded, “Yes.”

  
Richie smacked his face, “Yes, what?”

  
“M-master! Yes Master.” Bill corrected himself.

  
Richie patted the bed, “Hands and knees, pet.”

  
Bill climbed onto the bed, and faced the bed rail as Richie dug in the drawer next to him. Bill’s wrists were cuffed to the bed rail so he couldn’t move too far. “The problem is, I’m not gonna fuck you with my cock just yet.” Richie grinned darkly as he pulled out the lubricant along side one of the larger dildo’s in their collection.

  
Bill looked at him with a pleading expression, “I do love when you beg me with your eyes, but you’ve got a fucking lesson to learn.” Richie poured lube on the jet black cock, before kneeling behind Bill on the bed.

  
Richie smacked Bill’s ass several times, watching the redness overtake his normal skin tone. Bill gritted his teeth, doing his best not to make a single sound. Finally, Bill felt something pressing into his ass. First Richie just put in the head of the dildo before he slid more inside. Bill bit his bottom lip and gripped the bedrail before him. He hated the dildo, not because it felt bad, but because it always brought him so close to the edge and he wasn’t allowed to come unless Richie’s cock was in him.

  
“Master, please d-don’t take too long with this toy… I r-really need to come.” Bill begged.

  
Richie grinned, “You’re my pet, I do what I want, and you take it like a good boy.” Richie began moving it in and out deeply, making Bill lean down to press his face into the pillows below to hide his groaning.

  
Pressing it into Bill’s prostate, Richie could hear the desperate moans and whimpers coming from Bill. He knew how long he could go before Bill would be in agony. “Damn, you’re good at taking big cocks in your ass. I should really take pictures of what I do to you, and send them to our friends in a fucking Christmas card. They’d be impressed. Although it would ruin all your chances with ever getting pussy again.” Richie taunted.

  
Bill whimpered, pressing his face harder into the pillows, his wrists straining in the cuffs. Richie pressed it as deeply as he could inside of Bill, “I wonder if Mike or Ben would be interested in taking a crack at you sometime. They’d have a great time. Maybe let them go two at a time at this rate.” Richie grinned.  
Pulling out suddenly, Bill panted, and looked back at him, “Master, please can I have y-yo-your cock?” Bill begged.

  
“I suppose so. Since you’ve been doing such a good job apologizing for last time.” Richie smirked before pressing himself into Bill.

  
Bill made a face, desperately trying to hold back from any noise. He knew Richie would stop him from coming if he was too loud. “Face in the pillows, Bill. We all know how loud you moan when you’re enjoying a good cock in your ass.”

  
Richie thrust hard in and out of him, and Bill did as he was told, pressing his face into the pillow as he was unable to hold back from making loud moaning sounds. Richie grinned as he leaned over Bill’s body, biting into his back. Bill spasmed around him and felt another bite on his skin. Bill groaned, his body on the cusp of climax. “M-Master please…” Bill tried to keep quiet, “I need to come…”

  
Richie bit his shoulder, and watched Bill bury his face again to remain silent. “Yeah? I’m not going to let you come until I’m close.” Richie responded before biting Bill’s neck, earning himself more desperate moans of arousal.

  
It seemed Richie knew just what to do to work Bill’s body up into a desperate state. “Oh God!” Bill groaned loudly into the pillow, luckily too muffled to be heard downstairs.  
“Keep it down, pet. We know you love your master’s cock but you need self control.” Richie grinned as he began fucking hard into Bill’s prostate.

  
Bill’s moaning was reaching a pitch that Richie loved, and it indicated how close he was to coming. Richie reached around, and gripped Bill’s hard cock, feeling Bill shiver with pleasure beneath him.

  
“Fuck… you’re so hard I could hang wet towels from your dick.” Richie commented as he felt himself building up.

  
Groaning into Bill’s back, Richie lifted his head a little, “Come hard for me, pet.” Richie gave the go ahead, and began slamming hard into Bill’s tightness, biting down on his tender skin.

  
Bill couldn’t hold back, as he came hard into Richie’s hand, moaning desperately into the pillows below. He panted heavily, and looked back at Richie, red cheeks, “Thank you master R-Richie… oh thank you.” Bill groaned closing his eyes as he panted, blissed out entirely.

  
Richie smirked, pulling out of Bill. He hadn’t come yet. Unhooking Bill from the cuffs, he rolled Bill onto his back, and began jerking himself until he came on Bill’s chest. “There you go, pet. You get to wear Master’s come for being so good.”

  
“Th-thank you, master.” Bill’s eyes were half lidded, and he looked happier than ever as he laid on his back, covered in come.

  
Richie smiled, and got off the bed. Bill watched him disappear before he came back with a warm wash cloth. He began cleaning Bill off soothingly, his lips pressing into Bill’s gently. Tossing the cloth into the clothes hamper, Richie began massaging Bill’s shoulders gently, “You ok, babe? I didn’t go too far by making you hold off, did I?”

  
Bill smiled at him, and shook his head, “It made the climax s-so worth it.” Bill assured him as Richie gently rubbed his hands over Bill’s body lovingly.

  
“You’re tough as nails, Bill.” Richie grinned, kissing his lips.

  
Bill wrapped his arms around Richie, the two kissing each other in a warm embrace, “I love what you do to me.” Bill smiled.

  
Richie ran his fingers through Bill’s hair, lying beside him, “You like it when I bite you.” Richie smirked amused.

  
“I do. You sh-sh-should do it more often.” Bill laughed.

  
“Maybe next time I’ll bite your ass.” Richie grinned.

  
They cuddled under the sheets together, kissing softly. Richie was always good with the aftercare, and it made Bill feel even more safe. He knew Richie was a big softie at heart who just liked to play rough. Bill was content with that.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Leave me a review!


End file.
